Guardian In Training
by SmmeStories
Summary: Takes place before the Ark. During a mission, Crowley befriends a small, friendly child in town who they keep running into throughout the course of his trip with his friends. But is their meeting just coincidence or fate?


Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and its characters do not belong to us, but to the wonderful Katsura Hoshino. This story is purely fan made and not intended for commercial use. The only characters that we can claim are the original ones used in this story.

A/N: We hope you read and enjoy! Feel free to give us a review, we love hearing back from our readers ~3

Originally it had been just Lavi and Crowley on the mission, but the two had ended up running into Allen and Lenalee in the last town so they decided to join up together.

After arriving at the new destination they could hardly go out exploring and investigating right away, not with Allen's stomach protesting loudly and gaining attention. Not only that, and even though he had slept through most of the train ride but the last assignment had left him starved. Making a decision they would look around for a bit, get something to eat, and maybe check into the inn where they would be staying first, the group started off.

Lavi stretched as soon as they stepped off the train. It was nice to have the extra elbowroom after sitting in a cramped boxcar for so long. "What do we want to do first? Considering we haven't eaten in two, three hours, maybe we should get something to eat. People are looking at us weird all because of Allen." He waved at the white-haired exorcist, whom was now giving him a look. The redhead snickered, unable to help himself and continued. "I mean, look at him. Clearly he hasn't had enough to eat his whole life, otherwise he wouldn't be so short..."

"Do you want to die?" Allen's eyes were obscured by darkness as he held up his left arm and weapon ominously. Spotting a conflict in the works, Crowley and Lenalee somewhat hesitantly stepped between them, trying to keep the peace. Why Lavi always started these things, the Romanian had yet to figure out. Their friend really did ask for it sometimes. Lenalee sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on, you two, not now. We just got here. Let's not start this mission off with quarreling." This was hardly the place to start anything; a crowded street, people all around them. Beside her, Crowley smiled a bit, offering a distraction.

"We should head to the inn before the space is taken, don't you think? Let's not fight… How about we get something to eat as well?" He hoped staying between them like this would not also put him in any danger, as Allen still looked irritated, leaning around to glare at the bookman. Lavi grinned, waving back. Antagonizing. Thankfully afterwards he stopped, stretching his arms back behind his head casually to look ahead of them.

" I'm sure there are plenty of places around here, it looks nice here. We've been badgering Allen for a while, now let's let him pick where we eat."

"_You__'__ve_ been badgering Allen, Lavi…" Crowley clarified; sweatdropping while his tone of voice had gone slightly flat. He would not be grouped in with Lavi in this instance. Lavi just snickered.

Allen's aura of anger was gone in an instant at the mention of food, especially now that he got to pick where they ate. "I don't really care where we eat, as long as the food is good." Sighing, he put an arm around his stomach as it growled loudly.

Lavi smirked but managed to refrain from any further teasing. Even Lenalee giggled a bit in amusement. That was Allen for you, Crow thought.

"Ah, okay, let's go then."

As they started walking, none of them would perceive one specific detail until it was too late. A small form darted through the crowd and raced along so hurriedly that she did not see the tall figure standing in her path until she ran into the back of his legs and fell backwards onto the ground with a small "Oof!"

After being bumped into, of course the Romanian had stopped and turned. But he was hardly expecting to see a child. Shaking her head to recover, a small blonde girl blinked a pair of round, curious blue eyes that widened slightly as she looked up at Crowley, staring as if transfixed. Her hair was wind-blown and nearly coming out of a ribbon that tied it away from her face. The violet dress and shoes she wore showed obvious signs of heavy playing.

He blinked at her, slightly uncomfortable under such blatant scrutiny but that seemed to lessen as she got to her feet, dusted off her dress. The exorcist was about to ask if she was all right when she suddenly let out the loud exclamation, making Crowley jump in surprise as she pointed at him and exclaimed, "VEGABLES!"

…What? What had she said? Vega...bles? He did not understand. "What was that?" he asked.

Still pointing and looking at him the small girl repeated her earlier statement. "Vegables! You eat lotsa vegables, an' that's why you're so big!" She said this in a way that proclaimed amazement.

Oh, she was saying "vegetables." Well, at least it was close.

"If I eat more vegables, will I get as tall as you?" There was only a brief pause before she scampered a few steps closer, smiling wide and friendly. "Hi, I'm Ali. What's your name?"

The tall exorcist was still looking rather confused and unsure though, looking back down at her. It was from one question to the next, huh? She sure was cute, with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, twinkling as they gazed happily up at him. Ali, was it? She did not appear too shy either.

"My name's...Aleister Crowley." He felt a bit awkward speaking to such an energetic child.

Ali beamed when he answered her and replied, in another language, "I like your name. And you're real tall. How come your hair's two dif'rent colors?" Ali tugged on his cloak. "How come you're wearin' this when it isn't cold out?"

"Hey...what is that she's speaking?" Allen asked.

Lenalee shrugged, clueless but curious, and glanced to Lavi to see if the bookman knew. The redhead crossed his arms as he watched, nodding toward them.

"Well, we are in Moldova, which borders Romania. And the main language here is Romanian, or so I'm told. I'm guessing that's what she's speaking."

Crowley did understand what the small girl was saying, somewhat surprised to hear the familiar language come from her. The guy still looked somewhat uncomfortable as he glanced around a moment, looking for a sign of anyone who might be searching for Ali. Which was a good question: why would parents let their little girl run around unattended? Did they even know she was missing?

Drawn back from his thoughts as each of Ali's questions shot out one after another, not waiting for him to answer. Once it seemed she was finally done, Crowley wondered whether to try answering them all or just go with one? "Um, I don't know why it's two colors..." He sweatdropped, having also replied in Romanian.

Ali merely smiled, as if pleased he understood and responded with a happy giggle, though as she continued the girl switched back to English. "I like it." Abruptly she flipped up his black cloak up and hid under it. "Wow! It's like a tent in here!" She peeked out from underneath it to look up at him. "Would you play with me?"

He heard Lenalee giggle, and glanced toward her. She was not making fun of him, in fact, trying to hide her amusement. Crowley was about to ask her for help as to what to do next when a man's voice suddenly called out,

"Alicia Andrea Dezso!"

Crowley jumped; startled at the sudden and stern voice calling out, turning to face the direction it came from and spotted the man walking toward them. The little girl wilted and came out from underneath Crowley's uniform just as a man came up to them, scooped her up.

"Now, what have I told you?" The man shifted from stern to apologetic as he faced the group, more specifically Crowley. "Please excuse her, she's a bit too friendly with strangers... I hope she wasn't too much trouble. I'm so sorry."

Thankfully the father's expression had changed and softened then, and Crowley was able to relax, managing a small smile in return. "Oh, no, not at all; it's all right..." At least it was them Ali had run into and _not_ someone else who could have meant harm.

Relieved his child had not annoyed the group the man ducked his head in appreciation. "Thank you for your understanding. We'll be going now." As he turned away he said to the child in his arms, "Mommy isn't going to be happy you pestered these nice people."

"But they looked nice, so that's why I wanted to say 'hi.' You said it was nice to say 'hi.'" Ali replied.

"Well, that's true," her father answered, "I did. _But_ I told you to stay with me, remember?"

"But you say 'hi' to everyone, and me and Mommy aren't always with you."

"I know, but... Oh, never mind." Ali's father admitted defeat, smiling a bit. There was no reasoning with a child as small as she was, and he was not really angry with her either; just worried when she disappeared.

Over his shoulder, Ali called back to the group of exorcists, "Maybe I'll see you later, okay? Bye!"

Walking up beside him, Allen smiled and nudged him. "I do believe you have yourself a little fan, Crowley."

Lavi snickered. "Yeah, none of the rest of us existed. Must be your height." He snickered. "'Vegables..."

Lenalee laughed but came to his defense. "Come on, guys, leave him alone. It was sweet." She looked up at him then. "Ali really liked you, Crowley. You must have that natural ability to be good with children. I wouldn't really be surprised."

He blushed slightly, not knowing what to think of the praise, but smiled appreciatively all the same.

"Well, Crowley is tall...taller than the rest of us. Ali did mention that right away. Guess it helps when you're tall." Lavi glanced aside, where Allen quickly narrowed his blue eyes in a warning.

"Not a word, Lavi…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Allen…" He then nudged the younger exorcist. "Pick somewhere to eat already, bean sprout. Now I'm hungry."

The white-haired exorcist watched him suspiciously but eventually moved his focus away to look around them.

"The way you and Kuro-chan get along, Lenalee's got to be right. You being so small and all…"

The inevitable sound of the redhead yelping as Allen hit him was heard. Lenalee and Crowley sighed and shook their heads.

Allen plowed through an endless tower of dishes those with normal appetites were either waiting for him to finish or getting dessert. The café was small, so to speak, but the food was off the charts. Allen was enjoying himself and the others could raise no complaints.

None of them saw Ali as she scampered across the floor, going right up to their table. Until she was casually climbing into Crowley's lap, smiled up at him sweetly.

"Hi!" She wiggled her fingers at him. "I found you! What'cha doing?"

If it was one thing the tall exorcist was not expecting, the unwarned contact gave him a start, looking down at Ali with a rather bewildered expression, blinking, hands still holding onto his cup of tea. Powering through his surprise he managed to respond.

"Um, eating. W-what are you doing here?" This seemed to be a valid enough question, considering it had not been long since the little girl had run into them earlier, or rather, him.

"I was bored." She said it so matter-of-factly, swinging her feet back and forth and looking quite comfortable. "So I thought I'd come see you again." Ali poked at the silver badge at his chest as if just noticing it. "That's pretty. Where'd you get it?

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Here come the questions again," Lavi said with a nudge to Allen, grinning. He, along with Lenalee, chuckled, waiting to see how their older friend handled this one.

Ali held up her hand after careful examination of her fingers to make sure she held up the correct number. Crowley had to lean back a bit as she shoved her hand in his face to show him her age. "I'm five." She said with another bright smile, as though this was a big accomplishment.

Only five years old and walking around her town like she did it all the time... Again, where were her parents? Wouldn't they worry?

"Ah, I see." He debated whether or not to say but it seemed innocent enough. "I'm twenty-eight." Crow was hardly used to interacting with children—well, children below the age of fifteen, as that was Allen's age—so he was still looking rather unsure about having one in his lap when her parents were nowhere in sight, and being forced to answer random question after random question.

The little blonde's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at his answer, small mouth gaping open before exclaiming somewhat loudly, "You're THAT old? That's a looooong way from me."

Lavi nearly spat out his drink. Maintaining his control he quickly swallowed and began laughing instead. "Haha, Kuro-chan's an old man, all right."

Allen was grinning as well, and Lenalee had a hand over her mouth to try and contain herself, but was failing and so tried to cover it up by sipping at her drink. Seeming to sense he needed assistance she smiled, leaning in to speak to the girl.

"Ali? Do your parents know you're here? Don't you think they might be worried that you wandered off again?"

To Lenalee's question, the girl smiled back. "It's small around here and ev'ryone runs around ev'rywhere and stuff. I was playin' outside with other kids and I sawed you through the window." Question answered, the Chinese exorcist was forgotten and she returned her attention to Crowley. "And I like how you talk funny. No one does that around here. It's nice. Hey, do you wanna play with me?"

He talked funny? Blinking, mouth slightly agape, Crowley had no comment to that, wondering more what she meant by that statement. How did he talk funny?

"...Play what...?" Not really saying 'yes,' just wondering what the girl had in mind.

She swung her legs some more, looking encouraged when he had not exactly turned her down. "Well…I was playin' tag outside, but we can play somethin' else. You'd be too fast."

"Don't you know it," Allen murmured to himself.

"Hmm… We could play hide-n-seek, if you want. I'm good at that. Are you done eating yet?" When something caught her attention about him, the child paused, staring a moment at the taller.

"Hey!" Ali suddenly exclaimed, moving in really close to Crowley's face. Before he knew what was happening she was pushing at his face with her small hands and studied his mouth with deep interest. This drastic invasion of his personal space had him lifting his hands to remove her wandering fingers but not before she said something else that baffled him.

"How come you got teeth like a doggie? Mine aren't like that." She smiled wide to show him the evidence, and the fact that she was missing one in her upper row. "See? How come? Where you borned with them?"

Again Lenalee had to cover her mouth, turning her head away a moment as she tried to stifle her laughing, leaning some on Allen. Meanwhile, Lavi was leaned back, cracking up. "'Like a dog.' Ha! Oh, man."

Crowley, however, did not know what to think about this new development, sitting rather frozen as Ali was examining him, more precisely his mouth. Certainly this was not the way the Romanian would have figured a normal little girl would have reacted. She did not even seem the least bit afraid. Her comment really threw him for a loop.

"My...was I... Um, well, no, I wasn't..." Could she possibly stop poking around his mouth? It was making him really uncomfortable. He delicately tried removing her hands but Ali seemed intent on her newest discovery.

"No? How did you get them then?" She asked, curious to know more about her new friend.

"Hey, Ali? Didn't you say you were playing with your friends before you came to see us? Won't they miss you?"

The small blonde girl turned her head around to look at Allen and sternness entered her young eyes. "No, they won't 'cuz I told 'em I was coming in here. And I was askin' a question." Abruptly she turned away from him as though he did not exist.

"Ouch." Lenalee and Lavi chorused with smiles of amusement as they watched their white-haired companion blink in surprise.

Ali tilted her head, blinking up at Crow in a rather cute fashion. "It's okay, you can tell me. I like knowin' stuff. I won't laugh," She added as if she just thought of it. "Is it a secret? I won't tell. I'll tell you one if you tell me. Please?"

He sweatdropped at that. It was not so much a secret than hard to explain, while confusing. With children you had to keep everything simple or there was no point. So, really, the Romanian was stuck. But he could not just say, "Oh, a flower bit me. Then my teeth fell out before these popped in. Incidentally, when I'm in battle they all become sharp but for now I just have the two fangs in the front. How astute of you; noticing my unique qualities."

Maybe he could distract her instead, change the subject. Wouldn't it be about time to go to the inn now? His dark eyes glanced over to the others or help, hoping they would not just make things worse because they found it amusing.

Lenalee tempted the young girl with a small treat to keep her attention. "Ali, do you know what usually happens after dessert?"

"Playtime?" she asked.

The Chinese girl shook her head. "Mm-mm. We go home." Or to the inn, but that was too complicated to explain.

"And then we need to go to bed," Allen finished, pleased that the small girl had not blown him off a second time. "So, maybe Crowley can play with you some other time, hm?"

Ali nodded while she licked the residue of a cookie from her fingers, satisfied with that. "'Kay." She smiled up at him, still situated quite comfortably in his lap. "See you t'morrow then, okay?" Endearingly sweet without knowing she was, like most small children, she bestowed him with a quick hug, wriggled back onto the ground and with a wave over her shoulder disappeared out the door.

"That was so sweet. Ali really is adoreable, don't you think?" Lenalee asked.

"Cute." Allen agreed.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer." Lavi leaned over and nudged their older companion. "Seems you really are good with kids, they just seem to flock to you." Though it seemed Crowley did not know what to think about it yet, judging by the nervous, embarrassed look still on his face. "But for now, maybe we should find our inn before they give our rooms away to someone else. I'd really rather not camp out tonight, I don't know about you guys..."

Since it appeared the rest of the group's thoughts were in agreement with Lavi they did just that, though thankfully the rooms were still on reserve when they arrived. Settling, they went over the plan for the night.

The rumor was that this particular innocence fragment would only appear under the dark of night, so the finders said. They would have to hide out in the woods and wait for it. What else could they do?

After enough time passed and night quieted the small village, the exorcists snuck outside to wait, finding a small thicket of sorts to huddle down and bide their time out of sight.

"Um…" Crowley watched their attention turn to him as he spoke. "Do any of you understand what she meant? That I talk funny?"

"There is nothing wrong with the way you talk. I think Ali was trying to describe the inflections in your speech." Lenalee explained. "A little girl probably hasn't heard anyone talk like you do. 'Funny' was the only word she could come up with to define what she heard."

"You think that's it?" he asked.

"This is just a small town," Lavi agreed. "Probably haven't heard anyone annunciate their words the way you do in a _long_ time."

Thus reassured, he settled with that answer. "I suppose so. Now…" Cutting off midsentence he tensed, turning his head toward a sound he heard behind him. But it was too late. Something glomped onto Crowley from behind and snuggled him happily with small arms as a voice exclaimed, "I found you again!"

Looking down at the voice and seeing the girl, the exorcist relaxed again, willing his heart to slow again. He did not handle surprises well.

"A-Ali what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" It was dangerous out here while there might be akuma around, especially for a small girl like her.

"You let her sneak up on you?" Lavi asked.

Crowley stared at him, confused. "What? I didn't—"

"Where is your house, Ali? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Lenalee asked, stepping over. The girl's attire had changed from a dress to a very adorable nightgown and she was barefoot.

Still hugging him, Ali lifted her head from where she had been nuzzling him happily and blinked her big eyes, processing their questions. She then wordlessly pointed with a small, delicate finger in a direction. The group followed with their eyes and each adult felt equally blind and stupid. There lay a small house just a couple dozen yards away. The lights were out, making it easily hidden by the dark.

Ali smiled. "I hearded you out here an' came over to say 'hi.' I missed you. Can you play with me now?" She batted her lashes cutely.

Play with her? Now? The tall exorcist blinked at the odd question. "I can't right now Ali, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be out in the dark like this either, it's dangerous..." She should be in bed, as Lenalee had mentioned, not out wandering the woods, specifically because she heard noises. But he had to say she was brave for doing it.

How in the world had she heard them from inside her house? They were barely talking above a whisper.

"Why don't you go and bring her back home? We'll wait here." Allen suggested. It would be better if he took her; that way Ali would be happier and Crowley could take care of any akuma easily enough if they popped up. Also, they needed to stay here and keep watch anyway.

Lavi seconded that idea, giving a nod of his head and jutting his chin toward the small house. "Go ahead and do that, Kuro-chan. We'll wait here. Anyway, she really likes you the most." Lavi added with a teasing grin.

Ali tugged on his arm. She seemed a little sad that they could not play at the moment, but at the thought of showing him her room, renewed her energy. "My house is real nice…" she said in the attempt to convince him as well. And then she blinked. "Oh… I forgot t' leave the door open when I came out. It's locked." This distressed her a moment as she turned to look back at her house but then the smile reappeared. "That's my window up there." She pointed to an opening that had soft-looking white curtains wafting gently in the cool air. "You're really tall; you could probably reach it, right?"

It seemed he didn't have a choice either way. Glancing down at the girl, he sighed slightly, but smiled a bit to her at her questions. Did he really look that tall?

The window was hardly in range of his arms. It was not too high up that he couldn't just jump. If the front door was locked, they didn't have any other choice anyway. The five year old didn't mind being picked up at all of course. It was easily more awkward for the Romanian. But with one leap they were up on the small balcony outside the window, and he set her down first before climbing over.

"Wow!" Ali peered down at the ground below and then over at him with much admiration shining from her eyes and sounding from her young voice. "Wow, you can really jump!" Ali waited until he was next to her before she grabbed his arm. "This is my room," she said happily, "and I play here a lot when it's rainy outside. It's got ev'rything I need and stuff. I got toys, but this is my favorite." Detaching from him momentarily she ran to her bed and snatched up a small bear with a red bow stylishly tied to the side of its almost-non-existent neck. The body was pudgy but was evidently very soft as she smashed it to her chest in a quick hug. Its big, round, shiny, and friendly eyes glinted as she held it up to the light coming in from her window.

"This is Mr. Bear. I take him with me sometimes, but if I'm gonna run around an' stuff I leave him here so he doesn't get dirty. I told him about you. He likes you. He thinks you should come for tea sometime."

The taller didn't quite know what to do as the bear was shown to him, but smiled. Ali sure was cute; he couldn't help but be affected. "Maybe, one day while I'm still in town." After properly meeting her parents that is, and if they didn't mind. And of course that would depend on the reason were there in the first place. "It's pretty late. You should be in bed, don't you think?"

Ali paused and tilted her head slightly as if to give his words some thought. And just as easily forgot them as a new idea popped into her head. "Wanna have a tea party with me? You know how to hold a tea cup. Boys are dumb and they always drop it and spill ev'rywhere." Still holding the bear she skittered over to a small table and chairs situated in the corner of her room and placed him down in one of them. A small toy tea set was already in place. "It's really good tea," she prompted. "I make it myself. Wanna have some?"

A tea party? Now?

"Um, Ali, I'm sorry but I can't stay. My friends are waiting for me." It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her, even if it was awkward. It was just that it wasn't the best time right now. And he was intruding in her parents' home on top of it, which made the Romanian very nervous. What if they woke up? Of course Ali was oblivious to such thoughts, as young and innocent as she was. All she wanted to do was play, even though it was dark out and she should have been sleeping by now. Thank God she found their group instead of some akuma or something. Crowley didn't even want to think of what the outcome of that scenario would have been.

At his answer the girl promptly wilted. Looking down at her hands, Ali smoothed out her little nightdress and fiddled with her fingers momentarily. Then her eyes lifted back up to his in a look that could instantly devastate with guilt. "Just one cup?" she pleaded in a tiny, sad voice. "I have toast too… Strawberry jam to go with it…"

He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but that just made it that more effective. He actually winced a bit seeing it, leaning back slightly as if he might launch out the window to escape the effects.

How could he say no to that look? Ali looked so sad and he felt like a considerable idiot to have caused that.

Whether Crowley knew it or not, he was as gullible as they came, easily manipulated. Especially by children, it seemed. Stepping forward after a moment, the Romanian raised his hands almost as if in surrender. He couldn't stand looking at her broken-hearted little face any longer.

"A-alright, I can stay." As long as she didn't start crying. Oh God, if she started crying he really would want to throw himself out the window. "One cup though, okay?" He felt another tug of guilt, making his friend wait, even though there wasn't much going on anyway where they were staked out.

Brightening at his answer, she nodded and repeated, "Just one cup." And instantly she slipped into play-mode. He looked too big to sit at her small table so she had them both sit on the floor and it was good the tea was only pretend or she very likely would have spilled it in her enthusiasm to pour from the toy teapot into the toy cups. "Careful, it's hot," she cautioned as she handed one to him, and smiled. "See? You know how to hold a cup." This pleased her. "So how come you're outside at night? Thought you were going to bed, too."

"Usually yes, we do... But we..." Gee, how to explain this simply? "Some jobs need people to work at night, and that's what we do sometimes." Hopefully she wouldn't go asking about what his job was next. That would be even more difficult to explain. Crowley certainly didn't want to scare the girl either. Their line of work wasn't exactly the normal at all.

Thankfully, after the little tea party, as promised Ali cooperated and started to get ready for bed again. After she clambered up onto the bed, the tall exorcist tucked her in to her liking. It was a foreign action for him, having never done it before. Once that was done, he straightened and looked down at her somewhat awkwardly and nervously. Crow didn't want her parents waking up still after all.

"So… Are you all set then?" Oh, the Romanian hoped so. This was so nerve-wracking; he just wanted to get back to his friends now.

Not that he didn't like Ali, that wasn't it at all! But he was making them wait and it was then making him feel guilty.

She nodded, snuggled up under her blankets with Mr. Bear. It had been a very fine tea party and Ali was quite pleased with its turnout. She smiled up at her very special and polite guest. "Thanks for having tea with me. It was great. You gotta come back though, okay? We'll play again sometime soon, right?"

Just then something occurred to her and she sat up, holding her bear out to him. "Mr. Bear needs a good-night kiss or he won't be able to sleep." The girl blinked her eyes at him expectantly.

He was about ready to leave when her request caught him off guard. Do what now? Kiss her…bear? The stuffed animal doll?

Sweatdropping, the Romanian didn't say a word for a moment as that processed in his mind. Why? But she looked completely serious. And, if Crowley didn't do it, she might cry. God forbid that. He really didn't want her to cry. Plus, it was just the two of them here, no one else to witness the act, as strange and silly as it seemed to him. Even so…

"Your bear? Um… alright…" As the girl smiled and held it up for him, with a slight embarrassed and awkward sigh, a glance around as if to be sure they were alone, followed. Coming to terms with his unique position, he bent and gave the toy bear a light kiss on the top of its brown head, straightening afterwards. "Is that…good?"

Ali giggled happily and nodded her head. "Oh yes, he'll sleep good tonight now. Thank you." After settling the toy back down beside her in the bed and pulling the blankets up to his chin in a very motherly way, she turned back to the tall exorcist. "Okay, now don't stay out too late or it'll be past your bedtime too. Then you'll be cranky and sleep all day after the sun wakes up." The small girl snuggled back down, curled herself up under the covers. It looked as if she might fall asleep the moment her eyes closed. Half-smothering a yawn, she added, "Night-night, Mr. Crow."

The Romanian could not help but smile at the scene. It was cute. And she was happy. That had been the plan. Mission accomplished. What a relief. Especially since Crowley had no experience with children at all. The youngest people he knew were Allen and Lenalee, but they were still old enough to at least take care of themselves. Ali was only five and depended wholly upon others for her survival.

Smiling softly, he watched her a moment more before remembering her last comment.

"Ah, I will. Thank you. Good night, Ali." Surely he would see her again in town this week, if not several times. She seemed to have a knack for finding him after all. It had happened three times now. Turning, the tall exorcist walked back to the window, glancing back once more before leaping out. Landing without a sound, he shot off back into the night to rejoin his companions. Hopefully they would not be too angry.

Allen caught sight of the tall exorcist's movement and smiled as their older friend reappeared among them. "Ali's all settled, then?"

Lavi whirled around hearing that; caught sight of Crow and threw his hands up into the air in a display of impatience. "Did she make you have tea?"

He chose not to say anything to Lavi's ironic choice of words.

"Nothing happened while you were seeing to Ali." Lenalee informed him. "It's really quiet out tonight."

Crowley nodded. "Well, even so, I didn't mean to take so long. But it seems I didn't miss anything anyway…"

"Why not call it a night? I don't think anything eventful is going to happen tonight. There hasn't been any activity since we arrived today." She looked around her for a response.

Lavi puffed up his cheeks and blew them out, shrugging in acquiesce. Allen chuckled and nodded in agreement, as did Crowley.

"Then let's go sleep!" Bookman's apprentice folded his hands behind his head and began to lead the way back to the inn. He seemed irritated but the older exorcist could tell it was not directed at anyone so much as the situation. But maybe they could try again tomorrow and glean better results.

The next day saw everyone waking rather reluctantly, after crawling into their beds late that night. Lenalee rose easier, reminding the boys they had a mission to complete. Allen, groggy but still pleasant, half-staggered out of the room, having at least made himself presentable beforehand to let her know they had not forgotten. Were he more awake, he might have noticed how Crowley had amazingly not even heard the wake-up call.

Lavi did. Though tired he felt mischievous, a matching grin parting his lips. There was no possible way he could pass up an opportunity like this.

Going over to the bed occupied by their older friend, he obnoxiously began shaking and jostling him, calling, "Ooooooooooooiiiii! Kuro-chan! Rise and shine! Time to go do our jooooooooob!" He tweaked one of the Romanian's uniquely shaped ears. "You hibernating or what? You hear me in there?"

The first yell was all it really took to alert him but of course Lavi had to add to it by flicking a very sensitive part of his head which made him yelp and jump up into a sitting position. Having come back so late last night had not given Crowley much time for a real restful night's sleep. So, needless to say, the rude awakening after recovering from the initial shock would not harbor pleasant results for his friend.

With a sharp glare and scowl, his hand shot out, taking hold of the bookman junior's shirt, stopping his laughing instantly.

"Quite well." It was all he said as his grip tightened. Standing and ignoring the redhead's struggles, the tall exorcist turned to the nearby window. In one fluid motion, Crowley sent Lavi sailing through it.

Meanwhile, Allen was pretty much still half asleep as he waited downstairs with Lenalee. A cup of tea sat in front of him on the table though he had barely touched it, his head resting in his hand. Hearing the sudden crash of glass and a loud yell, however, the white-haired youth looked up, sitting up straighter in his chair. When no further incidents occurred he sighed and returned back to his previous position.

"Give you one guess as to who that was and why." Lenalee sighed, stirring her own cup. "You'd think he would know better by now…" Once again, Lavi had probably done something obnoxious to warrant the brutality their older friend was no doubt putting him through. She did feel a bit sorry for him.

Later on, bright and alert Ali meandered her way through the street looking left and right for a sight of her new friend. He would not be hard to find, as he was very tall and wore all black. A determined frown lit her features as her search lasted longer than she first anticipated. Ali began to worry that she missed him, that he and his friends had already left. He would have found her first to say good-bye, right?

Her worry had been for nothing, she soon discovered, spying him walking out into the woods by himself. Running through the street to catch up she figured he must have been looking for her. He had said they would play again, hadn't he? Full of anticipation she barreled right into him and hugged his leg, since she could not reach much higher, and sent him the smile of all happy smiles.

"Morning!" she greeted. "You sleep good? I slept good, and Mr. Bear did too. Wanna play?"

"Ah, good morning, Ali." Looking down at her, Crowley smiled. That certainly had not taken long at all. He was a bit surprised to see her up and around already. It was still pretty early. "Right now? I don't think I can..."

He and his friends were just headed out again to begin scouting for the innocence. Frowning, the Romanian did not like having to disappoint her so early in the day. Maybe if they finished at a reasonable time and he still had energy left, then he could entertain her some. Maybe. The tall exorcist was still quite unsure how to act around Ali yet.

"Awwww…" Her tiny hands fastened onto his cloak as she continued to look up at him, pleading with her eyes. "Wait, do you gotta do grown-up stuff? Let me come too! Please? I promise I'll be good! I'll be quiet until you can play, okay? Pleeeeaaaaaase?" Ali glanced towards the woods briefly. "'Sides, you go in there by yourself an' you could get lost. That wouldn't be good. If I go with you, I'll show you how not to get lost and you won't be all lonely. Being lonely's real bad. You don't wanna feel lonely, it's bad. So, if I go, you won't need to feel bad. Okay?"

He was supposed to believe the child knew how to travel this forest? That seemed even more impossible. Ironically she also seemed to pinpoint his innate ability to get lost without really knowing him. Or did she? The thought made Crowley sweatdrop.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. It could be dangerous." If she got hurt or he inadvertently put Ali in such danger he would not be able to forgive himself. "I may have time after I'm done. Why don't you go play with your friends until then?" He offered with a small smile that Crow hoped was reassuring. The Romanian hoped Ali would know it wasn't that he wanted to get rid of her. It was just not safe.

Ali lowered her eyes down at her shoes. "…'Kay…" Her voice had spoken quietly, with disappointment as if he flat out told her 'no.' Her hand dropped from his cloak and she turned to go. "I'll go back an' do something myself."

She walked away and as he watched her leave Crowley could not help but feel like the biggest jerk in the world. She looked so disheartened. He drew comfort in the knowledge that Ali would be safe and with that resumed his pace into the woods though. However, had he thought about it, Crowley should have waited until she was farther away before turning around. Ali's walk had slowed the moment she heard him moving again and after a hesitant peek over her shoulder she turned around and began creeping after him.

Grown-ups were always full of excuses to keep children away at times when they were doing grown-up things. Ali was sure this was one of those instances. More curious than she was before she spun right around on her heel and skittered after him. This time, however, she did not catch up to the exorcist but instead followed from a distance. She knew lots of good hiding places if she needed to disappear in the event he would turn around. Ali would make a game of it. She would see how many times she needed to hide if he heard her.

~To Be Continued…


End file.
